


Sweetheart's Show

by Pokibloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Smut, Workplace Relationship, sfx Artist! Reader x actress! Sasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokibloom/pseuds/Pokibloom
Summary: Working on the set of the popular show 'Attack on Titan' was a brilliant opppurtunity you'd been blessed with for 4 seasons.The more you worked with the cast, the closer you became- and when working with a specific actress for such a long time...you couldn't help but fall head over heels for her.Whether it was what her fans wanted or not.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. The Panel

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER WARNING**  
> There will be A LOT of spoilers from the anime so I would recommend being up to date with Season 4 before reading if you don't want a nasty surprise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING**  
> There are direct spoilers from season 3 from the beginning of the fic and there will be spoilers of season 4 to come, if you're reading this I highly recommend being up to date on the anime in order to not got spoiled

The battle field was absolutely riddled with bodies. 

The sky sky seemed grey like the hope that had been drained from the bodies of the scouts was sucked into the soulless pit of the deep grey sky.

A bead of sweat trickled down from the man's thick brow- the concentration in his blue eyes intense.

He turned to look at what was left o the regiment behind him- there was no turning back now, this was it.

Had it been all for nothing? Or would this lead to an immense victory? 

The scouts looked drained, the blood mist gently wavering through them- reminding them of the comrades they had lost within this battle alone.

All this fighting, seemed pointless- it was like they could not win.

But no, that is not how Commander Erwin Smith saw thing.

With a smirk of determination, he lifted his one good arm to the sky- dignity and prestige rife in his face.

He was proud, proud of how far they'd come- how close they were to discovering the secrets of the basement. Ans with a final kick to his horse- the man yelled proudly;

"Give your hearts!" He cried, an eruption of patriotic yells from the hopeless, unknowing scouts who cheering behind him- utter fear in their eyes as they charged towards death, following a commander who seemed like he was now on a suicide mission for the sake of humanity.

They charged forward.

Determination rife within Erwin's eyes- he knew he was sending his soldiers to death, but he was proud, proud of the future they were about to gain for the people of Paradis.

"Cut!" 

The director yelled, a satisfied clap accompanied the wide smile on his face as he got down from his chair- moving directly to check the footage captured on the cameras.

Satisfied chatter and sighs came from the cast members who had previously worn looks of pain and terror as scouts within the warm- open field you’d been filming in. The majority of extra’s dismounted the horses they’d been using and stretches their legs in the bloodstained and dummy-ridden field before grouping with happy chatters.

Luckily, the field wasn’t exactly far from the studio you’d been using to shoot the last 3 seasons of the show- it was an extremely large building accompanied with a warehouse nearby that stored the majority of the props used when filming. The next scene was to be shot back at the studio, after collecting enough footage of the field itself to use as a green screen when shooting. 

Erwin made his way over to your room, upon returning from the field. It was large and filled to the brim with draws loaded with special effects makeup, prosthetics and tools you used when working on the cast.

You had always felt lucky, getting your start in the makeup department by drawing Eren’s titan marks- you had been working closely with the cast for years now, creating their wounds and titan marks at this point was something you felt you could do in your sleep.

The man knocked on your door and smiled, meeting your eyes as you had been setting up things in preparation for his arrival.

“Erwin! Come over” you hummed, patting the seat in front of you whilst grabbing some of your brushes “how did the shooting go?”

He grinned and removed his jacket so you could begin touching up his wounds and the greenscreen upon his arm to give the allusion that he had lost it in battle

Erwin nodded and smiled as he watched you in the mirror- reapplying the makeup on his face to give him a tired and defeated look.

He sighed in satisfaction, allowing you to tilt his head to the side so that you could create some scarring on the side of his face.

“It went well, done in one take.”

You chuckled softly and nodded, expecting no less from the man with a record for perfect takes out of the entire cast.

Continuing to work on his arm, painting every piece of skin a bright green in order to give the appearance of his lack of the limb when on Camera.

It didn’t take you long, he was out of the chair within underneath an hour. Erwin smiled brightly and invited you to join them whilst watching the shooting of the next scene since you had finished prepping the others for the day, ruffling your hair with his non-painted hand as you followed him out of the room you used to create these effects on the actors.

The studio was larger than life, backdrops, sets being prepared to be used in the future were littered everywhere along with stuff and cast members rushing about their day.

Gathered around a large backdrop and green screen you spotted two people, slightly taller than you, sharing drinks whilst in their costumes- laughing loudly without a care for who heard.

Hange spotted you and grinned whilst waving you over- the eyepatch their character had been wearing recently resting on the top of their head in order to prevent them from developing a lazy eye.

They smiled and wrapped their arm around your shoulder as the three of you watched Erwin walk on set.

“Fine work as always my darling.” Hange laughed, taking a sip of their black coffee as they studied the marks on his face and the green arm.

They handed you a drink to which you thanked them promptly, sighing slightly in satisfaction.

“Well, he is easier to work with than either of you.” You hummed, giving an amused look to the brown-haired individuals who stood either side of you.

Hange scoffed and rolled their eyes, ruffling their hair as they shrugged their shoulders.

“You’ve barely had to work with either of us yet, especially not Sasha.” They smirked softly as they shot a playful look to the woman at your side, contently indulging herself in a cupcake from the food table. 

Your eyes softened slightly as you met Sasha’s gaze, her brown eyes widening a little when you had caught her mid-bite. She giggled softly and lowered the cupcake from her mouth- pulling her lips into a content smile subconsciously. 

Whilst you had worked with Sasha the least, you’d always had a little bit of a soft spot for her; she was the one who would always bring you snacks when working on the others- ask you how your day had been before she headed home and invited you to parties with the others despite being a mere member of staff and not a cast member.

Sasha grinned and stretched slightly “I’ve heard whispers that we’ll be working together during my time next season” She hummed and took another bite of her cupcake.

The three of you pouted a little- today was Erwin’s last day of filming and you knew that next season, Sasha wouldn’t be around for long too. She hummed a little sadly whilst finishing her cupcake and sighed a little- scrunching up the wrapper before shoving it in the pocket of her white pants.

You watched as Erwin acted out his final charge- eyes wide with intrigue.

Despite being surrounded with an unimaginative green screen- his performance was impeccable. You even found your eyes to be tearing up despite knowing Erwin’s acting was purely a performance.

Glancing to your left, Sasha herself was encaptivated.

You watched as her eyes sparkled in admiration, small gasps leaving her lips from time to time whilst watching the scene play out. She hummed and clapped loudly for Erwin’s performance after the director had signalled the completion of the scene.

Hange noticed your staring and couldn’t help but snort, they nudged you in amusement- causing you to blink quickly as you snapped your head in their direction.

“Why don’t you ask her to dinner?” Hange mumbled quietly in your ear.

They watched in amusement as your face turned an obvious shade of bright red when hearing their words.

It was no secret to Hange that you favoured Sasha just a little more than the rest of the cast, they’d caught the way your eyes eagerly followed Sasha when she made her way to hair and makeup- or how your eyes subtly lit up when hearing Sasha laugh.

Hange chuckled and tightened their ponytail, shifting their weight onto their left leg whilst glancing at you, knowingly.

Their eyes were playful, yet you became slightly frustrated as you smiled and shook your head slowly, taking a sip of the drink given to you.

“You know I can’t do that; your fans would never approve of a staff member dating one of the actors” You hummed whilst shrugging slightly.

Sasha herself was still in awe at the scene as she now watched Levi on set, battling pieces of an impressive animatronic model that would be further brought to life through CGI as the beast titan. She had the persisting urge to let down her hair, knowing how tight her ponytail had been all day due to her hair stylist’s foul mood this morning, but she would only be further scolded if she took it out now. 

“Who cares?” Hange grumbled in a playful tone.

But they knew you couldn’t risk it.

Since completing beauty school, you’d gone straight into this job thanks to a recommendation from one of your teachers. Originally, you just helped with doing titan marks in the makeup department and you were never planned to be a long-term employee- but gradually the show got more popular and in return you were more valuable to the director after they realised the potential of your skill.

“I care, Hange.” 

You needed this job; without it you’d really struggle financially- and you couldn’t risk your source of income for the pursuit of one of the already highly sought-after actresses you tended to.

The latter nodded slowly at your response, obviously trying to think of a reason to meddle more with the feelings that had gradually been building up inside of you for Sasha in the last 4 years. 

Suddenly, Hange turned to you with a wide grin “Why don’t you come with us to the panel we’re doing this weekend?” they hummed, putting down the empty cup in their hands.

Thinking it over you bit your lip slightly in thought and ran your hand through your hair “You’re sure I wouldn’t get in the way..?”

Hange chuckled and shook their head quickly.

“Of course not, you’d love it if she came to the panel with us too, right Sasha?” The girl slowly blinked away from watching Levi swing from the harness around his waist to Hange and your nervous form- your breath hitching slightly when noticing her bright smile.

Sasha grinned and wrapped her arm around you, pulling you into a warm and friendly embrace.

“We wouldn’t miss the chance to have you around, dummy” The girl cooed, holding you tight in her arms.

Her warm embrace accompanied by the slight apple scent you could smell as she held you close only continued to make your cheeks turn pink and a shy, giddy smile appear on your lips. 

The studio was gradually becoming more crowded, Levi continued to dangle from his harness- a cold expression on his face until he was lowered when the scene was complete, and the man finally braced a soft and satisfied smile. 

People gathered and clapped for both Erwin and Levi as the scene finished, signalling a wrap up to the season. Something you would never be able to wrap your head around was Levi’s bright and comical personality outside of filming- his charm always seemed unusual since you were used to the cold character he portrayed.

Sasha grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the two so that she could gush about how well the scene went and compliment you on Erwin’s injuries and the use of his hand.

In all honesty, Erwin’s work was nothing. You were just glad you’d already worked on Armin’s full-body scorched makeup weeks ago; to which you had never forgiven him for wanting to do the scene himself and not have a dummy as a replacement. 

The Panel itself spanned across three days and was held in the middle of a popular convention centre. 

You watched from the side of the stage, pass around your neck, hair tied up in a small bun to seem at least a little professional when working with the cast. Thanks to Hange’s idea of bringing you along as the makeup artist allowed you to get a pass into the convention with no problem’s- watching from the side as Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Jean, Hange and Sasha sat at the front of the panel all dressed for the occasion.

Sasha leant forward a little in her seat, eyes wide with excitement as she looked out into the crowd of fans who had gathered to see the panel- many even cosplaying her character. 

She looked captivating. wearing a tight, low-back dress that showed the well-defined back muscles she’d developed from constantly working out in order to keep her shape for the show. 

You couldn’t tell if it was just the spotlight the framing her face that made her stand out from the rest of the panel, but she really did look gorgeous today- your heart pounded at the sight.

“You know, off-set Levi is actually the biggest softie” Sasha giggled as she told the crowd Levi’s secrets, earning her a disapproving look from the man himself.

“He even got a little emotional when we filmed Erwin’s death!” 

The cast displayed an overwhelmingly strong bond throughout the panel, laughing and bouncing off of each other’s jokes as they added their own opinions to the story line of the show- most notably Jean’s belief that he would’ve been a better attack titan than Eren.

As the day progressed, it was notable how tired they grew. Armin specifically, who’s natural enthusiasm gradually turned into pure exhaustion after a few hours.

You smiled and congratulated them for putting up with those uncomfortable chairs for hours on end as they walked to the side wing- a few screams from fans could still be heard even from behind the curtains.

It didn’t take Levi long to find the group a bar to celebrate the end of the day in, a small underground bar that was fairly unoccupied- the sound of jazz music filled the bar and complimented the soft, 20’s décor that filled the establishment. 

Levi himself insisted on ordering rounds for everyone, even you, as the group took a seat in a large booth situated in one of the dimmer lit corners of the bar. 

The atmosphere was warm and cozy, you felt beyond content sitting with the cast- over the years you’d gradually gotten closer with them and considered everyone you worked with, people you’d rely on. Friends even.

Levi slumped down next to you, his ears a little pink from the 4 rounds that had definitely gotten to them more than you would’ve expected. His eyes were on you with a warm, fuzzy smile that you could tell was purely induced by alcohol that beamed in your face. 

“Something on your mind?” The man asked, his eyes fixated on the whiskey glass that was half empty in his hand.

You chuckled quietly and shrugged, tapping your nails against the bottle of beer in your hand whilst contemplating whether you should tell Levi what had been on your mind recently.

The mood lighting of the bar along with the alcohol helped you think.

All that had been on your mind recently, was your growing affection for the brunette across the table, laughing loudly with Jean and Hange who were both as equally intoxicated as she was.

Chewing the inside of your cheek you looked back up at Levi, his eyes softer than the persona he portrayed on set and extremely curious as to whatever was evidently on your mind.

After taking a swig of your bottle, you sighed and leant forward- making sure no one would hear your conversation.

“Do you think Sasha is straight?” You asked in a quiet voice so no one else would hear, albeit it didn’t hide the awkwardness in your tone.

His eyes widened subtly in surprise- Levi looked down at the remaining liquor in his whiskey glass whilst swirling it slightly- a low hum leaving his lips as he thought about it.

Levi wasn’t surprised you had developed feelings for Sasha, like everyone else he’d seen the way you look at her and so when you came to him asking about her sexuality he wasn’t surprised in the slightest that you’d been considering making a move.

Your hands grabbed the hem of your dress lightly in anticipation, your eyes briefly flickering from Levi’s eyes to meet Sasha’s across the table. 

You hadn’t noticed but she’d been staring at you for a small while whilst Jean and Hange babbled over her- a tint of jealousy in the usual brown of her eyes. 

The two of you locked eyes whilst Levi thought, a stream of electricity running through you as you watch the light in her eyes sparkle.

She was beautiful.

The way her hair fell down gently over her shoulders after she had finally let it down when a couple of drinks had passed. 

It felt wrong, falling for someone who you knew shouldn’t be with you- you knew your affections for her would be damaging to her career if you decided to pursue her, but Sasha Braus was so alluring to you; you couldn’t help but at least want to try.

Levi caught onto the tension between the two of you and chuckled slightly.

He raised his hand up and patted the top of your hand in an endearing way he always did when you came to him with questions.

A soft, drunken smile brushed over his far- the redness of his ears slowly spreading to his cheeks.

“I think that right there…is your answer.” Levi whispered quietly, leaning a little closer to you experimentally in order to watch Sasha’s reaction.

The girl across the table’s eyes flared with jealousy for a quick moment, your heart pounded in your chest when noticing the hint of possessiveness displayed through her tensed body language when watching Levi close to you.

Perhaps, pursuing her wouldn’t be a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Sasha simps!
> 
> I know we're all hurting right now so I thought I'd write a little something to help bring some comfort to all my fellow Sasha stans who have been crying for the last two weeks hehe- I hope this fanfic brings some comfort to you if you've lost your favourite character in the show :)
> 
> I love comments, they really make me smile and keep me motivated so let me know what you think... thank you so much for reading!


	2. Eren's gift

The sea was calm.

Warm rays of sun glistened and highlighted the future that awaited for the scouts across the horizon as they stared in wonder at the horizon, something that had seemed like a mere fantasy for years until this very moment.

His eyes were focused, the man tensed his form as he stood in the shallows of the ocean- his chocolate hair blowing gently in the wind as it had gradually grown shaggy. Symbolising the loss of his pure, blissful happiness.

Wind tousled his hair, causing the man to squint slightly as the salt carried on the wind acquainted itself with his eyes. He stood tall and proud, but it was obvious the light of happiness and pure spark had faded from his eyes.

He extended a worn, aged hand- pointing it to the horizon, determination extended even to the tip of his index finger that accused the rising sun as his enemy at this moment.

“Mikasa, Armin..” Eren spoke softly glancing back to look at the two of them “It’s up to us now, we’re..”

Behind him, Armin’s eyes were bright and hopeful, and Mikasa’s fixated upon Eren with that unwavering loyalty he had recognised since the two were merely nine. 

Her slightly awkward body language hinted to the uncomfortableness the raven-haired woman felt in this new situation, and yet despite her discomfort in the shallows of the sea that attacked her calves with every motion- Mikasa stepped forward, curious of her friend’s words.

He paused briefly, twitching his brow for a slight moment before dropping his composure. Eren laughed a little awkwardly and hopped once or twice- creating a small splash in the seemingly freezing water of the ocean.

“Sorry, what was my line again?” The man asked with an awkward yet bright grin- earning an exasperated sigh from the director almost immediately. 

“Really Eren? This is the second day this week…” A much older male, your boss and director, crossed his arms from his seat and huffed in annoyance.

Eren smiled awkwardly and shrugged, taking a step forward to hurl a splash at Mikasa to her shock “I’m sorry! Let’s go from the top!”

“Ackerman! You’ll get your makeup ruined!”

Rain hurled itself aggressively at the skylight within your dimly lit kitchen, used dishes from the previous evening stacked carefully against the countertops highlighted through the rays of the early morning that poured sparsely through the same light.

The alarm rung loudly at your bedside. Shrill sounds pierced your skull causing you to thrash in objection as the sound rung in your ears. 

4:30 in the morning. 

A ridiculous time to willingly wake up and yet you’d been called into work early that day, your boss had told you that you were to be working on multiple titan marks and wounds for the time in a good few months.

You sat up slowly, rubbing your brow gently whilst moving to quickly change- allowing your morning playlist of soft R&B to work as the soundtrack of what was far-too-early to call a true morning, whilst rushing around the flat to gather the few things you didn’t leave in your room at the studio. 

Whilst working was something you enjoyed, after hearing you’d be working on an extra three titan shifters this season- you weren’t exactly ecstatic.

After all, getting the makeup to look accurate on Reiner who had a tendency to fall asleep whilst you were working and smudge the makeup through his efforts to rest his head in the palm of his hands always brought you a great annoyance.

The window in your main bedroom allowed for a crevice of morning light to creep in, revealing the true mess that was your room- covered in sketches of titan mark ideas for the new cast members and odd piles of clothes that had been abandoned in the early hours of the morning when you’d get in from a late shift.

The apartment wasn’t much, but it was homely- whilst you did make a fair amount of money working for the studio: you had never bothered to move out and upgrade since it was something you’d always known. You weren’t necessarily a fan of change.

Old and new makeup boxes were littered at every corner of the small, yet cosy apartment of yours situated in the east of town. Something Levi would most definitely criticise, the last time you had invited him and Hange over for dinner- he immediately pointed out a single cobweb situated in the corner of your apartment hallway. He was a good friend, but far too thorough. 

It wasn’t that far from the studio, far enough to grab a coffee on your way to work and to take a call from Erwin who would often check to see how things were without his presence at the studio.

The man’s departure was most likely the most emotionally impactful for the cast, not counting Ymir whose usual harshness failed to hide the overwhelming emotion she obviously felt when leaving the show. 

Erwin was often seen as the glue amongst the cast, and he continued to maintain his role through constantly visiting with lunch and gifts.

As you arrived, the set seemed to be fairly empty- save for a few staff and cast members groggily beginning to set up for the hours on set that were soon to come.

Today’s set was mainly green screen, although the small model set of Marley being set up on a table by a few of the creative directors was not to be ignored.

The makeup room was fairly empty as you entered, except for the two women who were setting up makeup brushes and random pieces of equipment at a slower pace due to the earliness of the morning.

You mumbled a sleepy greeting before passing them into your individual room at the end of the hallway, dropping the heavy and obviously well-used makeup bags in the corner of the room to use later. 

Season 4 was to begin shooting today, something the public had been looking forward to for months and you knew that this season you’d have a lot more titan marks to work on- something that was a little waring considering how long it had taken you to do Eren’s in the beginning. 

As you left the makeup room, on the hunt for some caffeine to help your concentration for the hours of work that were to come- a taller, almost unrecognisable man approached you with a sleepy look in his emerald eyes- bringing a look of shock and amusement to your own.

“Well now..” You grinned, biting the inside of your cheek attempting not to laugh at the sight of the new look of long, shabby locks the man in front of you sported “That’s quite the look you’ve got there.” 

Eren picked up one of the longer locks in his hand and chuckled in a raspy, sleep-deprived tone “It’s my real hair too.” The man hummed, the pride in his voice not so well-hidden.

The two of you walked down the hallway, on the hunt for coffee. Occasionally you would pass new extras who exuded excitement as they wandered cluelessly down the halls only to be shouted at by the stage director who was even more of an asshole before 6am than you could’ve possibly imagined.

You smiled a little when hearing his exasperated shouts at the new cast members- remembering how you were absolutely terrified of his disapproval during your first month of working on set. You tied your hair up, checking the time on your phone as the two of you entered the cafeteria. 

“We’re working together a lot this season huh?” Eren hummed, glancing down at you as the two of you made your way through the sparsely filled cafeteria that mainly contained cast members trying to get an extra few moments of sleep before they were called to set.

A small scoff left your lips at his words “We’ve always been working together; you forget you were the first person I worked on here.” You hummed with a small smile.

He nodded, a boyish grin pulling at his lips. It was true, without his praise after your first time working on his makeup as a trainee you wouldn’t be here now. 

And you most definitely wouldn’t have gotten to meet her.

Just like that, a small buzz pinched your skin like a wasp’s sting with a far more pleasant intention. Sasha wasn’t necessarily called to set today and yet you hoped to get the opportunity to see her.

Thanks to Levi’s drunken advice, she had now become the object of your pursuit- the only issue was finding the confidence to ask her for an opportunity to meet alone.

After all, your places were entirely different- and whilst the cast considered you a friend it didn’t mean you had any right to further involve yourself. Fans would talk. 

“Hey.” After pausing for a moment, latte now in hand, you looked up at Eren.

His brow rose slightly in surprise at the obvious intent and focus highlighted within your eyes. 

“Something wrong?” Eren hummed, shoving his phone into the pouch of his hoodie.

“What kind of place do you think Sasha would like?”

“Sasha?”

Eren was obviously taken aback by your upfront question. The man paused momentarily, shifting his weight onto his left leg as he studied your face for any further elaboration. 

It was a fairly simple thing to ask and yet, your body suddenly felt overcome with nerves. Was this even the right thing to do? Afterall, you were just the makeup artist.

He tilted his head to the right slightly, like a lost puppy before slowly taking a sip of his own coffee- his eyes not-so-subtly continuing to study your own.

After a moment, he let out yet another thoughtful hum “As in, a date. Right?”

“Uh, well perhaps I haven’t really thought of the details I was just considering meeting her outside of work since she’s a great person to meet up with you kn-“

“Dude.” 

Almost immediately, your flustered rambling stemming from pure embarrassment was cut off by the actor’s cheerful laughter something you’d always found would cheer you up even from the foulest of moods.

He gently steered you to the exit of the cafeteria with an amused grin upon his face.

You grumbled slightly in protest, not liking to be bossed around by Eren. He was a little younger than you, but you were attached at the hip when he was out of the spotlight- most likely because you were one of the first people to enjoy a genuine conversation with him that wasn’t work related. 

Looking up at Eren as he pushed you towards the hallway, it was obvious he was still lost in thought- attempting to find an answer to your question. 

Sasha wasn’t a hard person to please, you’d often bring her a few snacks she enjoyed that were sold in the convenience store near your apartment. And she was always grateful, her smile brightened up the room and sometimes you were worried the blush in your cheeks was extremely obvious due to the amused smirk you’d receive from Connie. 

As the two of you headed back to the main set; a gasp left Eren’s lips, and you could’ve sworn you’d seen a lightbulb flash over his head for a small moment.

“The street market, it opens tonight.” 

You frowned at him slightly “Won’t people recognise her?” you hummed; your voice filled with genuine concern.

Eren chuckled softly and shook his head “don’t you think she’ll come up with something?” the man hummed and before you had time to realise, he was already pushing you in the direction of the woman of your affections- who was in a lively animated conversation with Jean at the time. 

Your heart pounded in your chest whilst watching her laugh, Eren must’ve been insane to try and orchestrate this now. In fact, you should’ve known not to ask him. Despite being a little more introverted off set the man had a very Carpe Diem attitude to life, you should’ve known he’d pull something like this.

The man leant down to your ear and grinned “Now go for it.” He hummed before waving his hand in the air “Jean! I watch that rematch!”

Jean whipped his head immediately in your direction, his hair also drastically different. The undercut now grown out into a shaggier yet slicked back cut- it suited him to be sure. 

Determination flared in his eyes as he shook his head, almost immediately following Eren to play another round of whatever game they stay up yelling to each other over in the break room, much to everyone who tries to get some sleep’s annoyance.

Your eyes shifted to Sasha who was staring after them with an amused grin. 

Her fringe was grown out and her parting changed, framing her face perfectly to look like a doll. She was unreal, ethereal almost, you tried your best to hide the sparkle in your eyes when watching her laugh slightly.

Sasha’s warm doe-like eyes shifted to meet your own, their temperament shifting from that of amusement to pure warmth as she looked at you.

Since the evening at the bar, you’d noticed she’d become a lot closer to you, she seemed to become far more jealous when you worked with others for too long or spent more time with the other cast members.

And when that rumour went around the studio last week that you and Levi were dating- no matter how quickly the two of you shut it down, her possessive stare whenever you chatted with your good friend was incredibly obvious. 

At least, that’s what you hoped it was.

“Hey!” She hummed, her tone chipper and sweet whilst approaching you.

Your soft smile wobbled slightly out of nervousness, Eren had pushed you into a situation you were hardly prepared for and whilst you were grateful- standing in front of Sasha awkwardly would amount to nothing.

Taking a step forward, you hummed whilst scratching the back of your neck. Sasha grinned as she playfully took a step forward, meeting your actions.

“What are you doing tonight?” Your voice was obviously strained due to nerves, watching closely for any reaction of judgement- you were terrified of the woman in front of you politely turning you down.

To your surprise, her smile widened slightly- eyes sparkling for a brief moment and she hummed in thought. The woman whipped out of phone quicker than you could think to process, as she checked her calendar her smile grew from eager anticipation to a soft, seemingly relieved smile. 

Sasha shrugged and shook your head with a small smile “I’m not doing anything, what did you have in mind?”

She was in casual dress, having no need to work today you were surprised at how eager she was at such an early hour- considering there was no need for her to come in at all. 

You couldn’t help but smile softly, her oversized baby blue hoodie drowned her- reaching mid-thigh of her black jeans as she looked up at you. Your heart swelled slightly, watching as she waddled slightly in place- happily stomping her boots as she looked down at you ever so slightly.

It took you a minute to realise you were just standing there, staring. Shit. Why weren’t you saying anything? This is your shot. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the night market?” The nerves were now obvious in your voice, eyes wide and hopeful as you smiled slightly “Eren said it’s opening tonight, they have a load of street food and I was wondering if, you know, you’d want to go with me?”

The clear panic was obvious in your voice. And you were certain Sasha had picked up on it due to how fidgety you had become whilst asking a simple question.

A bright grin spilled onto Sasha’s face, her eyes widening with glee as she reached forward to take your hand.

“I’d love to! Just the two of us, right?” 

You were taken a back slightly by her touch. Her soft, slightly smaller hands clasped yours not only conveying excitement, but also endearment. You were incredibly distracted by the way Sasha’s thumb gently drew circle on the palm of your hand, causing a slight pink blush to rise to your cheeks.

Just the two of you. You’d never spent time with Sasha alone for far too long, she’d always be accompanied by Jean or Connie for even a small amount of time. Of course, it was something you didn’t mind but going on a date with her was something you could never have imagined.

It felt like a god damn dream. 

You nodded at her question, earning a soft squeal of excitement. 

“Perfect, it’s a date~” Sasha spoke in a soft tone, squeezing your hand slightly before planning a time to meet you at the market- you would’ve offered to pick her up, not wanting a girl like Sasha to be standing around in the busy street on her own in the dead of night.

Nevertheless, she insisted the two of you meet there, promising she wouldn’t make her identity obvious in case the two of you were recognised.

And just like that, it hit you- you’d scored a date with Sasha Braus.

Getting ready was the easy part. Mentally preparing to meet Sasha was something you hadn’t realised would be a challenge.

Before leaving for the market, you had stared at your reflection in the mirror for a good 5 minutes a least. 

It felt like a million thoughts were rushing through your brain. Were you wearing too much makeup? Was your clothing too casual? It was a date after all and not just with anyone but the woman who had been the object of your affections for months on end. 

It was beyond nerve wracking, meeting with Sasha. 

The traffic was rife in the streets that evening, people even from out of town were pouring in to see the night market. 

It had always been a spectacle- however one you’d never truly gotten the time to attend due to work. However, thanks to Eren pulling some strings, you’d managed to get your shift covered by one of the regular makeup artists, who had been acquainted with Eren’s titan marks for some time.

You walked past the bustling crowd- the strong scents from the market stalls that lined every nook and cranny of the street, sweet scents mixed with spices in the air heated by the continuous barbecues. 

A woman leant against one of the buildings slightly out of sight from the main market- whilst she was predominantly shadowed, the light from the main festival gently highlighted her facial structure. 

Sasha glanced up at you and waved slightly, her hair was down today- gently curled to frame her face as she looked up at you with a sweet smile.

Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked at her, the woman looked so effortlessly gorgeous- her hands clutched a small purse in front of a simple red dress that wasn’t too formal but made her look like an absolute sweetheart.

She grinned and took your hand “Hey! I haven’t been waiting for long, let’s go going I’m hungry” Sasha laughed and gently tugged at your hand.

You raised your eyebrow and laughed a little “You brought something to hide your identity, right? I don’t want anyone to ambush you...”

Your tone was one of genuine concern, after all Sasha was an extremely popular actress and you didn’t want to risk an ambushing of her fans. A small part of you also knew her reputation could take a blunder by choosing to spend time with you, and whilst the knowledge hurt- it was something you’d have to put up with for her sake.

She rolled her eyes with a soft smile, taking out a pair of obviously expensive sunglasses from her purse with a proud smile.

“Can we go now?” Sasha asked, her smile as playful as ever.

You rolled your eyes and laughed softly “Whatever you want, princess.” Your tone was mocking as you guided her to the main market, however that didn’t stop the heat from rising to her fact.

The two of you walked through the night market at a slow pace, generally due to the amount of times Sasha would stop at a stall to try some of the food being sold.

Every time the girl with the warm brown eyes tried something new, a soft gasp left her lips at every new flavour and taste. Her gratitude to each owner showed her status really was nothing more than an extension of her passion.

Sasha obviously wasn’t someone to shove her identity down a person’s throat for the sake of self-gain, in fact- you noticed her tips were far more than what the sweet vendor’s could accept.

“Having fun?” Your smile was sweet as you looked at Sasha, taking a bit of your own red bean fish bun whilst Sasha was far beyond devouring her own.

She laughed softly and nodded “mmmph” the girl hummed in approval as she finished her food and looked up at you “Thank you for inviting me with you.”

Her tone was soft, much softer than usual- behind her darkened sunglasses she looked of at you with eyes that hinted pure happiness, whilst you couldn’t read her full expression the girl’s inviting smile was more than enough to make your heart melt.

“I wish you invited me to more things, outside of work I mean.” 

“I never thought it was my place, I’m sure your fans would go mad if they saw you hanging out with the makeup artist.” 

Her brow knitted slightly at that, as the two of you continued to walk through the market her hand reached to grab your wrist, causing you to slow your pace slightly. 

You looked down at her hand, the skin underneath tingling slightly due to her soft touch.

Her look was now unreadable- smile no longer beaming like a bright light guiding the way home from the depths of a dark forest.

Sasha frowned and took a step forward.

“That’s why you’ve never wanted to spend time with me personally?” She asked, her enthusiastic tone dying slightly, being replaced with a soft concern.

Hesitation filled your body at her question, you couldn’t look at her glasses- choosing rather to stare down at her purse which was still clenched tightly in her left hand. 

It was true, you didn’t want to damage Sasha’s reputation for your own endeavours- you knew how crazy the fans of the show went once Historia and Ymir revealed their relationship public. Even two of the actors had received some backlash, and therefore you couldn’t imagine how people reacted if they suspected Sasha of dating a staff member; it would cause scandal. 

You nodded silently at her question, causing her to take her glasses of in frustration to your surprise. Sasha shook her head and stepped forward, gently placing her hands upon your shoulders.

“You’re insane if you think something stupid like that would prevent me from spending time with you..” Sasha hummed- her hand gently moving to cup your cheek.

“I’m just concerned for you, I don’t want you to get bad publicity that’s all.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Sasha cried out “I love spending time with you, I’ve always wanted to time between the two of us without any of the others tagging along because you feel like they goddamn have to.”

“…Just the two of us?”

“Obviously, dummy.”

Tension between the two of you could’ve been sliced through with a knife. You had been such an idiot. Sasha didn’t feel the need to justify spending time with you. She didn’t need Hange, or Levi as an excuse to hang around with you due to your place as a forgetful makeup artist. 

Given the current situation, it was obvious she’d been wanting to spend time with you like this for a while. As you stood in the middle of a wave of people, bustling through the streets at night- enjoying the night market. It felt like there was no one else but her.

Your gaze met and locked in place, her doe-like eyes glistened in the reflection of the evening lights as she watched you with simple surprise at how you felt, along with a subtle look of adoration curling at the sides of her glossy lips.

She caught your eyes flickering momentarily, a slight blush rising to your ears as you noticed her eyebrow raising slightly. 

It was tempting. Far too tempting. 

With an astounded look mirroring her own, you couldn’t help but wonder how she’d react if you kissed her. 

Perhaps she’d wrap her arms around your waist and gently pull you closer- maybe her hand would carefully run up your back before cupping your face as she allowed you to wrap your arms around her neck and hold her tight. 

Her lips would be soft, tasting of the strawberries and cream she loved to snack on during breaks on set. She’d giggle softly into the kiss, allowing you to deepen it as she pressed her body against yours.

But of course, that wasn’t happening right now.

You snapped back to reality with wide eyes, realising how close the two of you were- her eyes wide yet non-complaining and the idea of risking her reputation for the sake of a kiss was truly inviting right now.

“Miss Braus?” A man with a deep, unrecognisable stood within 2 metres of the two of you as you stood frozen in shock.

Sasha glanced to her left- eyes widening in fear as he noticed the camera in his hands, slowly rising to his face to capture something that could ruin her reputation, something that would spiral the brunette into utter scandal.

Shit.

Before you could grab the actress by the waist and whisk her away from the situation, a bright flash blinded your eyes- placing you in the position of a deer in headlights. 

Her breath was jagged, the realisation she was no longer wearing her sunglasses was obvious in her tensed body language.

If only you had been more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm back!   
> I hope you liked this update, sorry it was a little longwinded I definitely struggled with trying to perfect it hehe <3
> 
> What do you think will happen to Sasha now? How do you think the media will view your little meeting? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos definitely motivate me and I appreciate the feedback!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Careless

The street gradually became more crowded, unfortunately the paparazzi’s voice hadn’t exactly been the most subtle as he now stood gaping with Camera in hand- staring down Sasha with eager eyes like a puppy about to be fed. Of course he had, the idiot had just got the scoop of the year.

Sasha’s eyes were wide with horror as she now studied the numbers that were gradually going the crowd surrounding the two of you, closing you in with nowhere to run.

You had to think, brows knitting together slightly you looked up at the brunette woman who’s hair framed the shock on her face perfectly.  
This had been a bad idea- you should never have gone with Eren’s plan. Whilst it was a good idea and of course you were grateful it was too public- you couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that you should’ve realised this earlier, feeling so stupid and useless. Sasha’s career could be ruined, and then she most likely wouldn’t contact you, or the others in fact, out of pure shame.

Your audience was quickly multiplying, blocking the street- causing more people to curiously pry as humans naturally do.

Quickly, you wrapped your arm around Sasha’s waist, wincing a little at the feeling of her body tensing.

“We’ve got to go, now.” You murmured in her ear, earning a short nod in response.

Her brown eyes were uncertain as they fell upon you, studying your gaze curiously for any answer.

Obviously, you were no hero. 

There was no way you were going to be able to pull some magnificent stunt that would save Sasha’s ass entirely, by the worried look in her eyes it was obvious she knew that too.

But still, you had to try something.

Gently you tugged at her waist, keeping her close as you pushed through the crowd- specifically staying away from those who had cameras or anything they were recording on.

“Where are we going?” She whispered in your ear gently.

Shaking your head, a small hum left your lips.

“Don’t worry. I’ll work something out.”

Just like that, the woman seemed to relax slightly in your arms. She allowed you to steer her through the maze of sharp alleyways joined onto the main street. Crowds of people could still be heard behind the two of you- excited squeals and loud shouts seemed to come from each angle. However, you couldn’t tell who was really looking for the two of you, and who was simply enjoying the festivities. 

As you began to familiarise yourself with the area, you tried to follow the path you had taken to your car- hoping to escape and drive Sasha home unnoticed. A long shot but something still worth trying.

The brunette glanced behind the two of you, gasping quietly as she spotted the shadow of a seemingly taller figure enter the same alley. She ushered you along in panic, hoping you knew what you were doing to get the two of you out of this mess. 

Feeling along the rough wall of the aged alley that hadn’t changed in years despite the gradual modernisation of the city- your eyes twinkled slightly when finding the gap in the wall you’d been looking for. It wasn’t entirely obvious upon first glance- an inconspicuous pathway cutting through the main buildings which luckily lead out into the parking lot.

As the two of you quietly emerged, you noticed a group gradually swarming another vehicle- one you could only assume to be Sasha’s car.

“Poor Samuel..” She muttered with remorse at the fate of her driver, who had practically been trapped inside the Mercedes by fans attempting to peer into the tinted windows- looking for any sign of their beloved sweetheart.

Sasha bit down on her lip slightly and turned to face you, her eyes still hesitant and unsure “Can you take me home?”

Her voice was exhausted and slightly regretful, most likely due to her driver’s situation. But as the night progressed, she had no option to return to her driver and apologise graciously for the ruckus caused.

The actresses’ home was far more humble than you had expected, a part of you anticipated driving her to a large penthouse within the upper East side of town like Levi or maybe a manor that showed her elegance without being entirely too public.

Fortunately you were correct about her privacy, however as you drove her into the slightly more rural side of town the last thing you had expected was for Sasha to point out her home as the lavish cottage within Hollow Creek farm. You knew she’d been raised as a farm girl but had never expected her to be so ingrained within these routes.

Her body relaxed slightly as you drove down the gravelled driveway that lead to the main cottage on her farm. It was lavish, large and most definitely showed the earnings of her role. But also homely, humble- it was obvious the woman didn’t care for the likes of ridiculous materialism despite her societal status.

A small gasp left your lips, the farm was truly a sight to see- covered from head to toe in full-bloom of this season’s flowers, crops growing in the fields nearby as horses grazed happily to themselves in the distance.

“How do you keep it all so beautiful?” You voice came out as nothing but a soft, obviously impressed whisper.

“I have some help.” Sasha laughed sweetly, running her hand through her hair “My niece Kaya lives with me, and some of the orphans from my village visit and help out sometimes.”

Her kindness seemed to have no limits. You couldn’t help but wonder if she felt indebted to the children from her village for some reason, but didn’t feel like this was the time to ask.

Sasha glanced over at you and smiled “I had fun tonight, despite…that little incident.”

A slight heat rose to your cheeks out of embarrassment, you leant back in the driver’s seat and sighed- wondering what would happen tomorrow due to the exposure of your date. You were certain the man had got more than one decent picture of the two of you, and you couldn’t help but worry about her reputation that now hung in the balance. 

“Listen, I’m really sorry about everything that happened- I should’ve been more careful.”

The brunette hushed you with a small smile, the look in her eye implied she held no malice for you, and yet you couldn’t help but feel an immense wave of guilt as your eyes fell to the sunglasses in her hand.

“Please don’t worry.”

There was a brief silence as your eyes met, she searched for something in your curious gaze- perhaps reassurance or comfort, something she was far too shy to ask for.

“I had fun tonight” Sasha hummed as she hopped out of the car, she glanced back at you- the light in her eyes glistening in the moonlight “We should do it again sometime..”

-

You felt like an idiot.

The news hit the papers at an alarming rate. 

HEADLINER: Sweetheart of the hit show ‘Attack On Titan’ Sasha Braus involved with a staff member from set?? EXCLUSIVE what is the actresses sexuality?

It was disgusting. 

The headline’s themselves focused far more on the fact Sasha may not fit the societal expectations of her sexuality, as if that even mattered. 

Whilst on your way to work, you searched for more information that was being leaked- her name was trending on multiple sites and pictures of the two of you seemed to be all over the internet and spreading at a ridiculous rate.

‘A staff member? Disappointing.’

‘Does she really like girls or is she trying to stir drama for the award show coming up. This feels like a total stunt.’

The comments themselves were embarrassing to even you who had no social standing, as you drove to work on set at an ungodly hour once again- your rant to Erwin overstepped it’s usual time slightly due to the amount of stress you felt after reading the overkill of article’s that had been written over a single goddamn photo.

As you grabbed your morning coffee, your head was overwhelmed by last nights events. Eren had surely meant no harm by offering the two of you a chance together, however you should’ve known to reassess the situation. 

It was stupid, far too public to be meeting someone of Sasha’s status. Your brow knitted together slightly- staring down at the steaming cup in your hands. By now, she most definitely couldn’t escape the news spreading about her online.

Guilt rode you like a wave as you imagined the social media swarm that greeted her as she woke, a bombardment of messages from curious friends and family would serve simply as the cherry on top of the icing.

Upon arriving the air felt stale, stagnant and cold within the studio. 

As you made your way through the main hallway, whispers of this mornings biggest headline involving you and the nation’s sweetheart seemed to be the prime object of conversation.

Your eyes widened slightly whilst making your way past groups of extras and other staff members. Voices lowered from exasperated gasps and animated voices to hushed whispers as you passed- however, their conversations were still louder than you were comfortable with.

That morning as she was on her way to the studio, Sasha had been swarmed by money hungry paparazzi who’d been out to get a scoop on her recent scandal.

Admittedly, you’d expected it. There was no way someone with such a high standing reputation would get off scuff free in a dating scandal- especially since she had never really had any shocking news to her name in her career except for the time Sasha had nearly spoiled Erwin’s death within the previous season.

Making your way through the hallway, you noticed a small group huddled in one of the abandoned dressing rooms. Hushed voices were frantic, some cracking jokes and some far more calming and assuring. You’d recognise the harsh yet reassuring tone of Levi’s lowered voice anywhere.

Out of curiosity, you peeked your head in the doorway only to be met by a swift gasp and strong hand dragging you inside the room.

“Jesus, dude.” Jean breathed a soft sigh of relief as he pulled you into the room. Now revealing the majority of the cast, your friends, crowded anxiously- occasionally shifting awkwardly in their positions.

The man rested his arms upon your shoulders as you searched his eyes. Tension leaving your body slightly at the slight hint of worry- there seemed to be no anger or malice in his eyes but only worry.

“Are you okay?” He asked, the entire room’s attention now on you. Eyes boring into your skull like magnified sunlight pointing at a helpless ant.  
Your brows knitted yet again in slight confusion as you nodded slowly.  
“I’m fine…although the headlines were a bit of a nasty surprise.” A bitter taste in your mouth arose “especially the comments.”

Compassion spilled over the initially tense atmosphere, it was obvious that they’d read the comments and noticed they were hardly about Sasha herself but more about the fact you were simply an insignificant staff member.

Sure, it hurt.

But that wasn’t your issue right now.

You glanced past Jean’s shoulder slightly to meet Sasha’s worried gaze hidden behind his broadness. She looked tired, worn. Her face was bare and her hair slightly messy and yet she still looked beautiful. Yet, beautifully sad. The look in her eyes was obviously disturbed, you couldn’t help but wonder what she’d been bombarded with this morning. 

A swarm of reporters eagerly waiting at the studio? Or perhaps they’d breached her privacy and gone to the farm. That sweet, humble place of solitude- intruded upon.

She smiled slightly and took a step towards you, watched closely by Jean who hesitantly stepped aside in order to give her some space.

“How are you really? And don’t give me a sappy cover up.” The woman teased, her voice soft and reassuring.

It was incomprehensible, how kind she was to you still- despite everything that had happened to her as a result of your carelessness.

You shrugged slightly “Tired.” Earning a slightly amused chuckle from the shorter man with black hair who leant against the wall.

“You’re lucky they don’t know anything about you.” He hummed, his dark-eyed stare fixed upon the two of you. 

He was right, all they knew was a face- nothing more than that to harass you, especially since you had lived a fairly quiet life off-set. 

“Unlike miss-farmyard here.” Levi snorted earning a snicker from Hange who was sitting in the back of the room, swinging their legs from the torch bench that was usually filled with costumes. 

No one left the room as Sasha sat down and informed you on the events that had taken place within the early hours of the morning. The road to her cottage in the middle of the farm had been blocked up on her way to the set this morning- leaving her swarmed and stranded since she wouldn’t dare involve her niece in such a situation.

Camera’s violated every inch of privacy she was entitled to. Her laugh was shrill and tired when she casually hummed how she had to use force and legal threats to even be able to get off her own drive. Even when she had succeeded at that, she was yet again swarmed when trying to enter the main studio building. 

She sounded tired, and looked even more so yet her smile was all the same. 

Her hand reached for yours, and she grasped it with a warm look in her tired eyes- thumb gently rubbing over your knuckles in consolation. 

“Despite that,” Sasha breathed in, her smile gathering a little more warmth than you thought was even possible considering the current climate.

“I owe you an apology, and a thank you.”

“What?”

Your frown hardened, hand tensing slightly in her soft touch.

“If you hadn’t gotten me out of that situation, I never would’ve been able to get home- you saw how my driver got swarmed.”

She was right, if you hadn’t gotten her out of that situation, she most likely would’ve been stuck hiding somewhere for the rest of the night, if she hadn’t already been overwhelmed by the gathering of people for the festival.

You shot a quick glare to Levi, motioning your eyes to the door in an unspoken order. In response, the man smirked- bringing his hands up to surrender her manoeuvred the others out of the room, even a reluctant Jean who was more than interested in your conversation.

The door shut behind the other actors, leaving the two of you in darkness for a brief moment before she leant past you to flick the light on- her face once again meters from yours.

She was an enigma to you. So enticing and intriguing at the same time. Sasha studied your expression for something, anything but you couldn’t exactly understand what she desired and therefore couldn’t give her what she wanted.

The woman took your hand once again and guided you to the small brown couch that mirrored the one in your makeup room, currently swarmed with products. She glanced to the floor in though momentarily before looking at you.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t careful enough.” She whispered, gently taking her hand from your soft clasp.

You chuckled softly and shook your head, raising your hand to pat her head reassuringly. 

“We’ll work it out, I promise.”  
That afternoon you weren’t left to a single lone thought, friends from college had suddenly popped back into your life due to your picture being all over the news. Family members from across the country had even been asking for you. It was ironic- how a slight hint of recognition would cause these people to crawl back into your life long after they were no longer wanted.

A soft groan left your lips as you slammed your arms down on the cafeteria table, shutting your eyes for a brief moment of peace.

The day had been hectic.

You’d taken great pride in making Eren look as mouldy and aged as possible, slightly out of spite for the failed date he himself had arranged. 

His apologies has been through the roof as you worked on him, creating a fake ruined texture to his skin as he pleaded for forgiveness. However, one look at your work seemed to do the job of repent- seeing how old and worn you’d truly made the man. Aside from Armin’s burns, it may have been your best work yet.

“I should have considered-“

“Eren.”

“I didn’t think that she might-“

“Eren.”

“I’m really sorry didn’t even realise that-“

“Eren!”

A swift swat to the ear was what was needed to sort his whittling apologies that had been chewing at your ear for the 3 hours that afternoon you had been working with him.

As you sat in peace and quiet now, ignoring the curious stares or sneers from others within the cafeteria you couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Eren. He was a compassionate man and you knew he would take Sasha’s scandal to heart. Believing it was his fault.

Meanwhile, Sasha herself had intended to do exactly the same. Blaming her mistake of taking the sunglasses off to meet your eye.

A headache was slowly beginning to creep up on you, something you had hardly struggled with for a long time.

The coffee they served in the cafeteria was nothing compared to the stuff served in the cafe near your apartment, it was dull, weak and a pathetic attempt that mirrored your effort as the day continued. 

Taking another glance at your phone, the messages from previous friends who still happened to have your number was almost comical at this point. It almost made you glad your break was over as you stood from the table and headed back down the hallway into the main studio.

Yet again, the air was tense.

Walking in you couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy at the gaze from the film crew that bore into your skin. A slight feeling of nerves blossomed in your stomach as you noticed the director’s piercing gaze upon you. He sat forward, eyebrow raised slightly in contemplation.

The man extended his finger to beckon you forward, his face stern and cool. 

“A word.”

The man muttered calmly, sending your body into utter uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out, I was busy with my studies and I wasn't entirely happy with how this chapter was forming the first few times. Let me know what you think of reader and Sasha's situation! I'm truly grateful for all of you that have given this story a chance, it truly means a lot to me..
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	4. Purposeful

The week preparing for the start of the season 4 shooting had been cripplingly awkward to say the least.

The morning after the incident with Sasha, the director himself had expressed his pompous opinions of your social life- starting by stating his great surprise at your preference in women something the hardly concerned the rotting corpse of a man. He had decided your job was on the line. 

Not because of your lack of efficiency, talent or recision.

The director was quick to commend your talents and bitterly highlight that you were a valuable member of the staff. However, he had been quick to mention that he “wasn’t a fan of scandal” and so your job relied entirely on the public’s opinion.

“Not a fan of scandal my ass” You grumbled quietly to yourself as you organised your brushes across the dressing table of your makeup room, eyes drifting to Eren in the corner who was setting down his things as he prepared for the hours of work it would take to make him look so effortlessly groggy.

Originally, you had suggested him not showering for a week as a joke- but Levi’s abrupt protests shut down the idea almost immediately.

In your opinion, the director could shove it. 

Whilst you loved working here, the environment, the people, her. There were plenty of other opportunities for you- some that most likely offered a far better pay than that of which you lived off currently. 

“Am I in the wrong?” You hummed aloud, catching Eren’s attention.

He frowned softly, unsure of what you meant “Hmmm?” The man hummed in a soft tone before taking a seat in the chair infant of the vast dressing table.

Admittedly, you felt burdened. 

The news of Sasha’s scandal hadn’t settled and in fact had caused a slight uproar from her fans who complain that she is now ineligible despite fully knowing they would never have a shot with her. 

It angered you. You just wanted a chance with the woman and yet now you were terrified of going near her for the sake of her career.

“For taking that chance.” You hummed, gently lifting Eren’s chin to look at you as you began applying a base.

Eren frowned slightly, shaking his head to your great annoyance- his eyes widening slightly in realisation as those bright green pools shifted quickly to a silent apology whilst leaning into the strokes of your brush.

“I don’t think so.” Eren hummed “If anything, I think Isayama’s being a bit harsh on you.” 

He was right. You felt like you were being unfairly scrutinised , your job held over your head as a bounty whilst the public decided your fate.

“Has she said anything?” The man asked, watching as you picked up another palette from the variety on your desk.

You nodded “She apologised, said it isn’t my fault.”

“I mean about what the director said to you.”

“Oh.” You paused momentarily to think “No but, I don’t want her to get any further involved in this.”

Eren nodded slowly and sighed.

“I’m sorry about what people are saying. It will pass, I promise.”

You nodded silently and slowly, a forced smile brushing across your face as the two of you met eyes in the large dressing room mirror.

The comments regarding your alleged relationship with Sasha were brutal. It was comical in your eyes. A few hours with the girl you had admired and now you felt like it was best to avoid her for your own sake. Comments called you slurs, commented on your looks, your job and how you were nowhere near suitable for the nation’s sweetheart.

And knowing Sasha, those comments hurt her far more than they had you, so it was natural to feel in your heart it best to avoid her until things died down.

There was an air of awkwardness surrounding the dressing room, gradually suffocating you as you now worked on defining Eren’s jawline and collarbones- not that they hardly needed any further definition, the man was commendably defined.

Sasha had contacted you apologising multiple times, however it had been your choice to distance yourself from her. 

At least until things died down and she was safe in the eyes of the public yet again.

Eren asked if you wanted him to unbutton his shirt in a hushed tone- understanding the sole look that signalled your wish for silence, a small hum of agreeance was what he recited in return as you rummaged through your many products.

Most of which were reserved specifically for the man in front of you after the two of you discovered a nasty reaction Eren’s skin was subjected to from a certain cosmetic line in the past.

With a focused gaze, you knelt to his height as he slouched slightly in the chair, studying his form as you worked diligently.

Generally, the atmosphere was tense.

The week had felt like a never-ending cycle of embarrassment and despair as you would walk past cast and coworkers, head down, whilst listening to the gossiping remarks.

‘Do you think it’s true?’

‘Don’t be daft, it was probably a prank.’

‘What they say online sure is horrible regardless…’

‘She deserves it! Haven’t you noticed how arrogant she became after Levi started inviting her to drink with them?’

‘I suppose…’

Palette in hand ready to be on stand by for touch ups, you followed closely behind Eren’s taller figure to the main set that had been dramatically reimagined for this weeks shooting. 

What was once a simple green screen had now been transformed thanks to the impressive work of your coworkers into a vast, desolated street setting. The miasma from discarded rubble wafted into the air, clouding the set, creating an atmosphere of uncertainty and tragedy that fitted the general tone of the final season.

Marley’s destruction was laid out methodically in the set you carefully stepped past, focused on trying not to trip on any stray rubble with the acknowledgement that the director was still eyeing you like a hawk.

As always, Eren jumped right into the scene. His once passionate and wild character now far more mellow and contained. The light of his eyes convincingly drained as it he no longer had any faith in humanity.

Gradually, you zoned out from Eren’s declaration of war upon Marley. Before the shooting, you’d heard that Eren and Reiner had taken Falco for dinner to discuss who’s side he would be on if the show was real. 

Much to your expectancy, the young actor who had already won the heart of the cast had remained neutral due to his equal love for both actors.

However, your mind continuously drifted from the situation to Sasha.

From the corner of your eye you had noticed her napping on Jean’s shoulder, a slight pang of jealousy hit you right in the chest. Watching as she nuzzled into his broadness, they were obviously strictly platonic- but the sight still bothered you.

Your brows knitted together slightly, a small huff leaving your lips in annoyance as you tried to look away. But by the time you had managed to peel your jealous eyes from the way the brunette leant so effortlessly into the unbothered male, her eyes gradually fluttered open.

Meeting your gaze for the slightest moment before you pulled away.

Her eyes looked sad as her gaze fixated on you. 

A brief glance around the studio highlighted that at this moment none of the stuff, nor straggling cast members waiting for their scene were paying any attention to you. Seizing the moment, you stood to leave.

Eren seemed fine, he wouldn’t need any touch-ups for at least an hour and therefore you took the opportunity to escape into the desolate hallway.

The studio itself when empty seemed incredibly bare. The hallways decorated with a desperate cream that screamed unoriginality and the budget being poured entirely into the production rather than studio maintenance.

As you walked briskly through the hallway, the only splash of “colour” you truly picked up on was the outdated brown carpeting that had been bleached with makeup and footprints over the year.

Checking over your shoulder to check no one had followed you, you slipped back into your makeup room, beginning to clean up the large table you had left in a mess. Palettes, brushes and Eren’s belongings were strewn everywhere. 

You didn’t mind, over the years as you continued to work with the cast it had been something you’d grown greatly accustomed to.

The week had been stressful, far too stressful- you know Sofia would cover for you if you went home early and quite frankly you didn’t spare a second thought for the director’s disapproving grumbles that seemed to be more than eager to kick you off of the set.

A small sigh left your lips as you grabbed the black bag by your side and filled it with products, maybe it was big enough to fit your director’s body if he pissed you off anymore.

The drive home was surprisingly slow, for the early morning- it was a great surprise that the upper east was flooded with traffic jams and issues resulting in a slow journey.

Outside of the window to your car, it was bright. Brighter than you could remember for the past few months, just how long had it been since you’d waken up at a decent time? 

Most likely months, the idea of oversleeping and waking to the sound of birds chirping softly on the ledge of your window seemed like nothing more than a fantasy nowadays. The mornings were dark and hazy, surrounded by the busy nature of the never-ending work on set.

Gently, you tapped at the steering wheel of your car impatiently, longing to spend your day like the children who ran across the pavement without a care for the world or their own safety as they sprinted past pedestrians, occasionally daring to wind through the halted vehicles.

Carefee.

Envy rushed through your veins as you watched with a fascinated stare. How you longed for time to yourself as the days passed, stress and work seemed to have taken up a permanent residency in the lodges of your skull. Like there was no better place. Like you had invited the emotions with welcome arms, allowing them to ruin your wellbeing with ease.

As you waited. The traffic did not seem to stir.

Partly you wondered if it was the same for her. Behind those warm, doe-like eyes that could do no harm. That soft, sweet and loving smile that welcomed even a stranger who simply wished her good morning as she passed them by. 

Her scent of lightly smouldered firewood and honey; a welcoming, almost inviting mix that you craved to embrace just once, properly. 

You couldn’t help but wonder, behind that perfection, Sasha herself struggled too. If behind the nation’s sweethearts endearing appearance, a vile creature attacked her heart- gradually sending the woman into a fit of self doubt and worry.

It was to be expected partly.

She was human. 

Upon arrival, your home seemed hardly the simple apartment that had harboured you for 4 years, but a warm and gracious kingdom fit for one. Despite the leftover takeout sitting helplessly on the side in your kitchen, every aspect of the apartment screamed warmth. 

Without thinking, your body made a beeline for the couch. It was worn and gradually ageing, but welcomed you with a warmth nothing could compete with as you sunk into the brown leather.

The ceiling was blare and brand and yet seemed to suddenly peak your interest as you stared for hours and the white space obstructing your view of the soft, summer sky. 

No matter how much you tried to avoid it. 

Sasha was all that was one your mind.

A soft embarrassed groan left your lips as heat rose to your cheeks. Gently, pressing your face into one of the crimson pillows on your couch, you sighed in content- imagining her kiss.

The soft, strawberry taste of her lips.

The sweet, embarrassing giggle as you pulled her closer.

The endearing way she cupped your cheek as her doe-like eyes studied your own.

You were utterly infatuated.

Slowly, you rolled onto your side- eyes darting to the kitchen counter across the open space of your apartment. Upon the small, granite counter top; the bag you had thrown down in a frustrated huff laid abandoned. Harbouring your cellphone.

A flash of frustration shifted through your gaze as you glared at the black bag. Your mind was unwillingly gradually convincing you to call her. Hear her voice, apologise for being so ignorant to her own feelings.

It wasn’t just you who was affected after all. 

Whilst Eren may not have known anything, you were certain the director had spoken to her too- perhaps even threatened her role if the scandal persisted.

Not that he could do much anyway, the man had already written her character’s demise.

Hours earlier, she had seemed so sound against Jean’s shoulder- perhaps the two would’ve been far better suited for each other. But you’d caught the sad longing in her sweet gaze as you left.

It almost felt out of your control as you were suddenly at the counter, phone in hand- staring down at her number that glared pleadingly into your irises.

Of course, she won. She always would.

Your body tensed slightly as you leant against the desk in waiting, but it was only a matter of seconds before a soft hum erupted from the speaker.

“…Hello?” Her voice was chipper, but muffled- similar to how she sounded when eating.

You voice was shaky. Leaving a slight pause hanging between the two of you as you thought of an excuse to call her.

“Hey, it’s me.” You hummed, cursing yourself quietly at the awkwardness of your tone.

Across the line, Sasha let out an audible gasp of surprise. Pausing for what you could only assume was to finish her food.

“Oh.”

Her voice was soft, sweet and quite audibly surprised at your call.

Honestly, you yourself were a little confused. Had it truly been the right thing? Breaking your vow of silence so pathetically soon?

“I wanted to see you.” Your voice was confident, perfectly masking the nerves that displayed were shown through your hunched, uncomfortable posture. 

A gentle giggle left her lips, you could imagine Sasha to be shaking her head in amusement at your sudden call when the cast themselves were still most likely working. She could say no, she would be right to do so, but..

“Okay.” The woman hummed in a sweet tone “Text me your address.”

You waited patiently, nerves heightened- hand closed carefully around a glass of wine as you leant against the side.

Admittedly, you cared, about what she thought about the place. And so the previous 10 minutes had been dedicated to a speedy clean up of the empty takeout boxes and dirty dishes that had initially been abandoned on the counters but were now hidden from sight entirely like they had never existed in the first place.

There was a brisk knock on the door.

Clearing your throat, you hesitantly walked to the door, opening it slowly to reveal Sasha staring at her feet, hands clasped together expressing slightly nervous body language as she stood before you.

It was obvious she had just arrived from the set.

Her hair was still in that high ponytail with a side part, a large hoodie hid the majority of her scout uniform that she appeared to still be wearing; save for the harness.

You raised your eyebrow slightly in amusement “You didn’t have to come right away, you know”

Sasha’s eyes were endearing and apologetic as she shook her head, laughing slightly “What did you expect?” She hummed, graciously inviting herself in with a hum of thanks as you stepped aside.

“You’ve been avoiding me all week..” Her tone dropped slightly, an awkward twinge in her voice.

Your hunch had been correct, unfortunately. You had hurt her.

“I’m sorry about that.” 

Despite your sincerity, she waved your apology away quickly with her hand, opting for an eager glance around your apartment instead.

Sasha’s smile widened as she stepped into the open-plan apartment. A soft hum left her lips, as she seemed to instinctively gravitate towards the kitchen area which you were sure was nothing special considering what the actress was used to.

Your apartment was fairly minimalistic, but it was homely- and Sasha seemed to be more than comfortable within a first few seconds of stepping inside.

She turned to you, eyes wide and curious.

But of course, you knew what she was about to ask.

With an occupied hum of your own, you gently pushed past her- opening one of the cupboards near your sink to reveal a never-ending stock of snacks that you never had the time to devour yourself.

Her eyes widened, those warm chocolate pools sparkling in the light that cascaded from the ceiling light above your counter. And just like that, she was straight over there; happily exploring your snacks, trying to pick out some she hadn’t tried before.

“So,” She hummed in a happy, preoccupied tone whilst munching on some cookies “What did you need me for?”

Biting the inside of your lip, you paused in thought.

As you watched her happily much away, arms leaning on the kitchen counter- your judgement was clouded for a brief moment. Suddenly regretting any precautions you had taken in the previous week.

“Has the director spoken to you recently?”

Her eyes met yours briefly. Putting down the cookie, Sasha nodded slowly.

“He has. He told me me to be careful since they don’t want anymore paparazzi attraction to the studio.” The woman hummed with a fairly dismissive shrug. 

After a brief pause, a flash of realisation twinkled in the brown of her eyes. 

Frowning slightly, she looked up at you- tilting her head to the side a little in expectancy, assuming you had the same experience naturally.

“Ah” You hummed slightly in amusement, taking a seat on the worktop next to her.

“Weren’t you told the same?’ Sasha asked in confusion, brows furrowing slightly.

You shook your head, swinging your legs whilst watching with an idle smile as Sasha made sure not to leave any residue from her brief feast.

“No. I wasn’t as lucky.” Your laugh was bitter, yet still half-hearted.

“Well, what happened?”

She was attentive, a deep worry now set into those brown eyes that stared up at you with wonder. 

Her smile was soft still as she gently rested her elbow against the granite surface- gently placing her chin in the palm of her hand whilst focusing upon you like you were the world to her; and how you would do anything to be her world.

“My job’s on the line.” Your voice was still optimistic and sweet, but you could no longer hide the disheartenment behind it “He said he was more than willing to let me go depending on how the public opinion turned out.”

Sasha’s hand gently reached for yours in that moment. Her finger’s interlocking with yours in a much more intimate action than you had expected- causing a slight heat to colour your ears.

“He’d let you go over a little scandal?”

You nodded quickly. “Said I’m pretty replaceable after having watched Sofia’s help recently.”

“Bullshit.” Sasha was quick to retort “You’re the only one who knows everyone’s marks down to a tea! And Eren’s allergies!”

As she spoke, her free hand waved in the air like an old mad woman- something you couldn’t help but wonder was attributed to her country upbringing.

The sunlight that shone from the skylight above you had now hidden shyly behind the mist of a passing cloud, allowing for her features to no longer be saturated by the light but complimented. Despite the heavy makeup from set, her skin was perfect- not a flaw in sight.

Shrugging off the distraction, you shook your head. Hopping down from the counter with an amused chuckle .

“It’s something she could easily ask about though, she’d pick it up with no problems.”

“So? You know how picky the guy is in the first place. You have to do his regular makeup and hair too!”

She was right. 

Despite being the sfx artist, Eren’s stubbornness had caused you to adopt a regular role for his needs alone. He often refused to work with Sofia, or the other artist Rebecca, simply because they were ‘too rough with his skin and didn’t respect his condition.’

Personally, 8 years ago when the two of you had began working together; you thought it incredibly childish and stubborn. And occasionally, you still did.

It wasn’t uncommon for Eren to grumble like e a child that you were being too rough and he feared to break out in hives before shooting- something you were certain would never happen simply due to how used to working with his skin you were.

However, ultimately Sasha was right.

If you were let go, Eren would most likely kick off like a stubborn child and refuse to be worked on by anyone else. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Once, you had taken a short leave during the shooting of season 2 to look after your grandpa- the studio hired a freelancing sfx artist as your replacement for the month but you’d been called back in earlier than expected. It appeared that he’d refused to be working any of the scenes with the other artist dude to how ‘rough and non-understanding’ they were.

He was an over-dramatic brat sometimes, but Sasha was right- you were needed if not for simply keeping Eren on set.

Looking back up at her, you nodded slowly- wondering what she would have done if the roles were reversed.

Originally, you had expected her to not understand.

However, Sasha was an incredibly compassionate person- you began to suspect that if your roles were reversed she would’ve done the same. 

She took a step closer to you. Her hand hesitantly cupping your cheek.

“They need you on that set dumbass, if you leave I leave too.”

A gentle laugh left your lips as you looked down at the female who was only an inch or two shorter- raising an eyebrow in disapproval.

“Sash, you’re only going to be in 8 episodes. That’s hardly a threat.” You voice was softer, more relaxed, lighter.

It felt natural, talking with her like this.

There was no needed explanation, no needed apology. She simply understood. And most likely would’ve done the same.

That night, with an unexpected turn of events- the highly adored actress stayed for dinner, insisting that you allow her to cook.

She was messy, constantly sneaking raw ingredients to your strong disapproval in the case that they may be unhealthy for her if eaten raw. 

Her carefree snacking on ingredients had become such an issue that you’d had to intervene much to the brunette’s dismay, taking charge of the kitchen- ordering Sasha to work on this and that whilst she obeyed like a little puppy. 

Of course, you kept her far from the stove.

Her carefree and clumsy attitude screamed a fire waiting to happen.

The two of you sat at your kitchen table laughing about god knows what for god knows how long.

It was fairly small, perfect for two- without any skyscraper outlook into the city like she was used to when the two of you accompanied the rest of the cast on their nights out.

No, this was just you and her.

After hours of wine and talking, a comfortable silence gradually settled over the atmosphere.

It was sweet like her, no malicious intent laced between the atmosphere.

Gently running her finger along the edge of her wine glass- Sasha looked up at you, her eyes bright and wide, reminding you of the first time you had met her.

As an intern working at the studio to be Rebecca’s aid; you never really stumbled across any of the main cast, simply working here and there on wounds which they allowed you to specialise in.

Whilst on your way to the cafeteria one time on a lunch break. You had stumbled across a young girl with messy reddish hair, loading an impressive three plates from the buffet table. For a good while, you had simply stared in dismay. Until of course it had bordered a slight prying that many who passed couldn’t help but laugh at the obvious surprise upon your face.

The memory of her bright smile as she looked up at you was vivid. 

Her deep brown eyes were just as sweet, a bright laugh left her lips that interrupted her munching on one of the many bread rolls she had picked up.

‘Sorry’ 

Her smile was wide, perfect.

‘Did I take something you wanted?’

As she sat in front of you now, hardly much had changed.

Her smile was still wide without a conversation occupying the silence, the only obvious difference was the soft maturity that was now displayed in her more prominent facial structure that captivated you in the light of the setting sun dancing from your skylight.

Sasha cleared her throat, allowing her hair to unravel from the ponytail that had caged it for this long as she leant forward- resting her head in her hands once again.

“I hope you don’t think this wrong of me to ask” The woman grinned, a soft hum left her lips followed by a hesitant pause.

“What am I to you?”

Her words were striking, surprising and exciting all at once.

Did you truly have an answer? Not one you could possibly describe in this moment. 

You stared into those captivating brown eyes for a brief moment, searching for your answer.

Gently, you placed your cutlery down and straightened your back, smiling slightly to yourself as you caught a glimpse of the light that burned in her curious eyes.

“In truth?” Your voice was gentle, honest and pensive. 

A small sigh followed, you were away of the consequences of involving yourself further. However, it was gradually becoming a more enticing deal as the days passed by.  
“I don’t know.” 

You responded, voice hushed- eyes thoughtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!
> 
> Well trying to stay away from Sasha didn't really work out huh? I hope you are all coping with the chapter 138 leaks better than I am :(
> 
> Just a small notice, from now on this story will be released every other week in order to make sure that I dedicate a fair amount of time to both this Sasha fit and also my Eren one- which if you're interested in feel free to check out too!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
